New Life
by Peter Bolton
Summary: What would happen when Grant Ward leave Hydra and becomes a bounty hunter and Skye meet up with him after Hydra gave her new abilities. Skye abilities turned her into a monster mentally wanting to hurt people but not Ward. So Ward and Skye can be monsters together this is the first in my AWOL series.
1. Chapter 1 Skye's new abilities

Chapter 1 Skye New abilities

Skye was tied down to a table and she seen masked scientist working on her. The only face she seen was John Garrett.

Garrett says Once we're done with you will be better then Agent Romanoff herself.

Skye says Let me go.

A scientist injected Skye with a formula to complete Skye's abilities. Garrett released Skye from the table. Skye grabbed Garrett and got him in a headlock. The scientist did not want to hurt Garrett so Skye was using Garrett as a hostage to escape where ever see was. Once she left the building. Skye snapped Garrett head and hide his body. Skye began to run. Skye did not know where to go because S.H.I.E.L.D probably once found out what Hydra did would lock her away. Skye knew only one person that could help her and that was Grant Ward. Skye bought a hotel that night using a S.H.I.E.L.D account and slept there tonight. Skye began to try to found Grant location on her laptop. Skye finally found where he was. Grant was in an apartment room in Joplin, MO. Skye left that morning and headed to Joplin, MO. Skye found Grant's apartment. Skye was a little afraid last time Skye seen him. They were fighting because Ward had kidnapped her to get information for Hydra. So Skye was not for sure how Ward would feel seeing her. Skye knocked on the door. The door open Grant seen Skye covered in blood. Skye ran up and hugged Grant. Grant was happy to see Skye but wonder why she is here.

So Skye found Grant Ward. Will Skye tell Grant what Hydra have done to her and how they have turned her into a monster. Will Grant want a partner for his missions that he goes on or will he want to continue to work alone and leave Skye alone. Read to found out and please review.


	2. Chapter 2 Back Together

Chapter 2 Back Together

Grant brought Skye is to his apartment to see what was wrong with Skye. Skye let Grant know everything that Hydra did to her. Grant just looked at her and hugged her.

Skye says So I came to found you because I knew you could help me."

Grant says "I was looking for a partner to start helping me with my bounties."

Skye says "I would love to be your partner."

Grant handed her the papers for the bounty he was on.

Skye says "Hydra agent and he have a package."

Grant says "Yes we are to kill him at his house and the package should be in the living room."

Grant got his sniper rifle ready for the mission.

Skye says "I will go into retrieve the package."

Grant was on top of a building next to the target. Grant aimed at the target through the open window. Grant shot the guy. Grant got his comlink

Grant says Skye you can go in now to retrieve the package.

Skye open the door and looked in the living room for the package to found that the package is a baby. Skye picked up the baby and the diaper bag next to the baby.

Skye into her comlink says "Got the package."

Grant said "meet you at the van in 10."

Skye headed back to the van with the little package. Skye was wondering why this baby was a package. Skye got back to the van. Grant was as surprised as Skye when Ward seen that the package was a baby. Grant and Skye returned to a safe house. Skye held the baby in the house.

Skye says "We need to go to the store to get a crib for the baby and a playpen."

Grant ask "Do we know if it is a boy or girl?"

Skye check the baby.

Skye says "Boy."

Grant went to the store to get a crib and playpen. Skye did some searching on the guy they are suppose to give the baby to have a very bad track record with kids. Skye really did not think it was a good idea to hand the baby over. When Grant returned from the store. Skye showed Grant what she found out on the dude.

Grant says "We're leaving he is suppose to pick the baby up here."

Skye and Ward headed to the next city being Jefferson City and took the baby with them.

Grant ask "So what do we name him."

Skye ask "How about Logan."

Grant says "great".

Skye looked at Grant then said "Sorry for not letting us get the money for this bounty."

Ward says "No problem that creep don't need a baby boy."

Skye was rocking Logan to sleep since they had no cart seat for him.

Grant says "Next stop is Jefferson City."

Skye says "any packages this time."

Grant said "no we need to kill a man that know to must about S.H.I.E.L.D and Hydra."

Skye looked at the name on the file for the bounty and she knew the man.

**So who name was on the file? How will Skye and Grant do the bounties with a baby now. Read to found out what happens next**


	3. Chapter 3 The Death of Miles

The name on the file was Miles he hacked into both S.H.I.E.L.D and HYDRA. So one of the groups wanted him dead. Grant drove to the location it was a McDonald. Skye walked in with Logan and sat down at a table. Grant went to order for both of them. Miles looked over to see Skye. Miles walked over and sat down.

Miles says So who the unlucky man that got you pregnant.

Skye replied "This not my baby."

Grant came to the table and sat next to Skye with their food. Miles walked off but left his drink. Grant took the drink and put a powder into it. Then Skye and Grant left with Logan and ate their food in the car.

Grant says "Next is to go get paid."

Logan began to cry. Skye tried rocking him but he kept crying. Skye knew Logan was not hungry because she just feed him.

Grant says "He might need to be change."

So Skye checked and he did. Grant stopped the van. Skye got in the back seat to change Logan's diaper and then returned to the passenger seat. Ward went to the location to retrieve the money. Skye stayed in the car with Logan. Ward returned with the money and they drove off to New York was where the next bounty was. They stopped at Kentucky for the night and bought a hotel. Grant put the crib together for Logan to sleep in.

Skye ask "What the next bounty?"

Grant says "A package."

Skye says "What is the package."

Grant says "a secret formula."

Grant and Skye went to bed. Skye was up most of the night with Logan. Letting Grant sleep because he was going to be driving. So Skye was sitting in a chair in the room rocking Logan to sleep singing a song that she would sing to the infants at the orphanage. Grant woke up the next morning with Skye a sleep in the chair holding Logan.

Ward picked up Logan and put him in his crib. Ward then picked up Skye and carried her to the bed and kissed her on the head. Ward turned on the TV and started watching Star Wars. When Logan woke up crying. Ward picked up Logan and held him in his arms. Grant started tickling Logan and logan started to giggle. Ward then decided it was time to get on the road. Grant put Logan in the car seat they bought for him. Ward then went to wake Skye up. Skye got out of bed and started getting dress. They got in the car with Logan and started heading to keep going to New York.

**So they are heading to New York for their next bounty. Why is this formula so important. Read to found out what happens next.**


End file.
